


The Walan 30 Day Challenge Countdown (+1)

by the_widow_twankey



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabbles, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk, on a date, watching a movie, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DISCONTINUED] The series is drawing to a close and while season 12 was definitely not perfect in what we wanted for Walden and Alan’s relationship we’ll appreciate what little fodder it gave. The finale is on the 19th of February, if I am correct. You can see the whole challenge list in <a href="http://rickylberrymuffin.tumblr.com/post/108185001556/the-series-is-drawing-to-a-close-and-while-season">this post</a>.<br/>Ratings will vary by chapter.<br/>Follow the tag #walancountdown on tumblr for updates! [DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Walden and Alan were at the picnic table while Louis ran off to play on the playground. It was Alan’s turn to monitor Louis so Walden was engrossed in his in touch pad. As he watched his son go down the slide he had an internal dilemma.

He really wanted to hold Walden’s hand. Technically he had every right to; they were officially together, their marriage no longer a ruse. Casual hand holding has always been a bit of a life goal of his but Judith was always a bit too cold for that to happen and he was too preoccupied with Kandi’s everything else (read: breasts) to even think about holding her hand.

But he wasn’t sure how Walden would feel about it, especially since in this relationship the younger man was the more hesitant of two in the beginning. Also, and he would never tell anyone this, he was a bit insecure; he was sure that the young and handsome Walden didn’t want to hold hands with a plain, forty-seven year old man in public.

Louis was now beginning a trek across the balance beam and Alan went to grasp Walden’s free hand only to second guess himself and place it on the table instead. Feeling awkward, he began to drum his fingers rhythmically. As Louis started to go cross the monkey bars he felt a hand cover his tapping fingers.

“Something wrong?” Walden asked.

At first Alan didn’t know what to say because Walden was holding his hand and it felt as warm and soft as he imagined it would.

“Just bored is all.” He lied as soon as he found his voice.

“You want me to take watch?”

“Um, yes if you don’t mind.” He could play with his phone to keep his hands busy once Walden inevitably let go.

Walden gave his hand a squeezed before turning his attention to Louis who was on the swing.

But Walden didn’t let go. He brought their hands down so that he could comfortably lace their fingers together but ultimately he was holding his hand as if they have been doing it forever.

Alan pulled his phone out to play a game, which will be a bit difficult with his hand occupied but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much cuddling but, I tried.

“Louis is washed up and put to bed.” Alan announced as walked onto the deck. He had two beers, one of which he promptly handed to Walden before leaning against the railing.

“Awesome, I thought he was never gonna calm down.”

“Well, sometimes kids are rambunctious.  At least he’s not like a certain gassy kid who one day cost his parents $500 dollars’ worth of damage in a Target after he ate three whole boxes of Hostess cupcakes and drank half of his mom’s expresso.”

“Dare I ask who that kid was?”

“He’s fighting for our country as we speak.”

Walden gave a sarcastic salute before talk a swig of his beer.

“I never thought I’d be doing this again.” Alan whispered.

“What?”

“Fatherhood. Now mind you, I thought it was just gonna an never ending job because, you know, it’s _Jake_ we’re talking about. Instead I just got a different kid.

“Husband included.”

“Well, turns out you guys are a package deal.” Alan said as he sauntered over to the younger man, raised an inquiring eyebrow and waved a hand silently asking if he could join. Walden took his beer from him to sit it on the table and patted his thigh.

Alan gingerly sat down, mindful of his weight. After a little maneuvering he was lying on top Walden in way that mirrored that legendary morning where they woke up naked and blitzed. Walden pressed him closer in a warm embrace and Alan nestled into his chest.

“Do you regret it?”

“Of course not,” Alan responded, sound almost offended. “Mind you, I could have done without the near heart attack of potentially getting arrested for fraud or confusing feelings turning into pining. But, hey, it turned out well in the end.”

“Sorry I kept you waiting…Alley Cat.”

Alan gave a chuckle before pulling the other man’s face down for a kiss. For a couple of minutes they lie together in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Walden?” they heard from upstairs. “Alan?”

They both groaned in unison.

Duty calls.


	3. Day 3: Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day and the next are gonna kind be blended in this and the next chapter.

It was a nice Thursday afternoon and Alan and Walden were sitting down for their tenth kid’s movie that week.

“Did you see that?” Louis exclaimed excitedly.

“Sure did buddy,” Walden replied with forced enthusiasm before turning to Alan and whispering, “I love him but I can’t do another kid’s movie, Alan.”

“Me neither, if I see another movie where a someone has to die to get a tear out of the audience I’m gonna puke.”

“And I always thought Laurel was joking with that dreaming of having sex with the guy from Up but a dream about a leaf blower and Mrs. Incredible has proven me wrong.”

“What?” Alan looked confused and slightly disturbed.

“Never mind.”

“Are you guys watching?”

“Of course we are, I mean, look at this Oscar worthy material.” Alan reassured him.

Louis looked at them suspiciously before turning back to the screen while Alan turned back to Walden.

“There’s gotta be something we can do.”

Walden paused in thought before his eyes lit up

“I have an idea, but we have to execute this plan flawlessly.”

*

“Walden,” Rose called rose from the porch. “I’m here”

“Aunt Rose!” Louis ran up with a dvd.

“Hi, Louis, where’s Walden?”

“Him and Alan ran out to do errands so they called you to watch movies with me. They say you’re the best.”

“Is that so?”

Outside they heard the screeching of wheels causing Rose have a mini internal crisis as to how they could have gotten past her obsessive eyes. But she couldn’t leave now, Louis needed an adult. Might as well accept her fate. They'll pay later, though.

She held out her hand for Louis to take.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s pop that right in.”


	4. Day 4: On a date

 “It feels so good to watch a live action movie,” Alan whispered, “though for a moment I couldn’t process that human eyes aren’t the size of apples.”

Alan’s been talking through a good bit of the movie but he has yet to get a response from Walden. He was initially okay with this because at least it meant he wasn’t bothering him but now the quiet was starting to worry him. He turned to look at the other man but found himself being stared at. He stopped eating his popcorn mid chew.

“What?”

 “Nothing.” he says and turns resolutely toward the movie

The movie proceeds as usual but now that Alan has noticed the staring he can practically feel it when Walden does it again. Now Alan was a bit fed up.

“Is there something on my face?” Unfortunately he was a bit loud so the guy behind him shushed him.

“Of course not!” Came a panicked whisper.

“So, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“It’s just…remember the last time we were here?”

“Uh, yeah…?”

“Well, I’m just trying to process then and now. We’ve come so far.” He said. “It just reminded me how we easily could have not made it to this point, especially with me being stupid. It hit me that we could have been watching this movie as ‘just friends’ and it almost frightened me because I wouldn’t have you in the way that I have you now.”

Alan’s face softened.

“I’m sure we would have figured it out.”

“But if we didn’t!”

Another shush came from behind.

“But we did figure it out. There’s no need worrying about it now. We’re here, we’re queer, and you eventually got used to it.”

The look that Walden gave him was murderous.

“Okay I admit that that joke was in bad taste but the point still stands. We’re here.”  He took Walden’s hand in a reassuring grasp. “Now let’s get back to the movie, who knows how much we’ve missed.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

Walden has at least four distinctive kisses.

The usual being the “peck”. It’s administered to Louis and Alan alike; usually in the morning while walking into the kitchen and following the smell of breakfast. A small kiss placed in their hair.

The “tentative kiss” which is usually given in public. Light because no matter how many times Alan says he’s okay with it he always second guesses himself. This one is Alan’s favorite because it means that Walden is okay with him no matter where they are.

Running a close second, however, is the “heated kiss”. Kisses that communicated desire, led to desperate rutting and ended with them lying in a sweaty sated pile.

Then there’s “ _the_ kiss”. Alan can’t even use a word as mundane as “favorite” to describe it. They varied in length but the intensity was always the same. They may lead to slow love making but it’s far from a requirement. They’re kisses of reassurance; that things are as they are. Giving thanks to whatever allowed “them” to happen.

Four kisses and Alan loves them all.


	6. Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes

Walden was not going to survive this get together. One of the guys was telling a great golf story and all he could think about was that Alan was wearing his shirt. They unwisely started fooling around before their guests came, thinking they had enough time for a quickie. They were rudely interrupted by knocking and rushed to get dressed.

 The shirt was a bit too big on him of course but he did that tucking in thing he does all his shirts so it wasn’t too noticeable. But _he_ knew and it was tapping into a possessive side he never knew he had.

“Hey man, were you listening?”

“Oh,” Walden said coming out of this stupor. “Yeah, yeah cool story.”

He pulled awkwardly at the under arms of his own shirt, they’re uncomfortably tight for some reason. He was wearing it unbuttoned over a t-shirt as he usually did so he didn’t understand the problem.

The party mostly passed without incident; people did have repeat things for him, though. As they said goodbye to the last guest Walden wasted no time pouncing on him.

“What brought this on?” Alan asked after his mouth was free. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Walden replied with frustrated groan. “Also, why are you talking? We could be upstairs and I could taking it off of you and- and why the hell is this shirt so damned tight!?”

Alan gave him an odd look.

“You do realize that you’re also wearing _my_ shirt?”


	7. Day 7: Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after the last chapter.

Walden gave one last desperate thrust before reaching his climax, being careful not to crush the other man he rolled over to the side. They tried to catch their breath.

“If I knew that wearing your shirt did all that I would have done it a long time ago.”

“Well, if it helps, I didn’t know either. This was a learning experience for both of us.

Walden turn to face him and the other man did the same.

“Keep wearing them if you want but, fyi you don’t need to wear my shirt to get me into bed. You do that just fine on your own.”

“Actual proof that I turn someone on? I’m gonna need that in writing.”

Alan was only partly joking. Sex with Walden  was probably some of the best he’s ever had and not a day goes by that he’s not floored by the fact that Walden feels the same.

After they cleaned themselves up they continued taking casually after that; talking about Walden’s adventures in coding and the errand that Alan has to run tomorrow. Soon they’re eyes felt heavy with sleep and Walden pulled him close like the octopus he was.

The sex may be great but really it was simple things.


	8. Day 8: Shopping

“I’m never letting you go shopping by yourself again.” Walden said he returned the disturbing amount of bedazzled clothing and outdated shirts.

“Oh come on, those things are the height of fashion!”

Walden gave his husband an incredulous look.

“No offense but I’m not gonna start taking fashion advice from someone whose shirt edges have never seen the light of day,” he heaved a sigh. “Now, go get some shoes.”

With no small of amount of mumbling Alan set off on his own while Walden went to get some real children’ clothes.

He had picked out some nice outfits some time later when Alan came around the corner. People within a ten yard radius heard the “Alan, you are _not_ sending my son to school in an embroidered vest!”


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry is that really spaced out guy-friend that they have if you didn't know.

“I’m so glad you guys decided are making it work. I was gonna refer you guys to counselor.”  Larry said at a get together.

“Larry, we weren’t together. That was the point and the problem” Walden explained exasperatedly.

“Ah, so you did get one. That’s what a counselor said to me once, ‘you’re married but not together,’” he nodded knowingly. “Sage advice.”

Walden didn’t even try to correct him. One, it was pointless to. Two, it actually was good advice.


	10. Day 10: With animals

“No Louis, you can’t throw Timothy into the sea lion habitat!” Alan yelled while Walden fumbled for the almost doomed stuffed animal.

“But Timothy wants to see his friends!”


End file.
